My Wimp, the Unexpected
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Wolfram can't believe his luck, why does he always end up being stuck with stubborn idiots?


_**My Wimp, the Unexpected**_

"Y-y-you?" Wolfram was dumbstruck. He couldn't in the least comprehend what his accidental fiancé was saying. He went over to the double black. He was very calm about this whole thing.

"Wolf… what are you doing?" Yuuri asked, Wolfram had crossed his way over to the young king and was now standing beside him with a hand on his forehead.

"I think I am checking your temperature… Yuuri did you fall on your way back here?" Wolfram asked in a serious voice, concern over taking him. He knew their king was a bit cracked from the upper portion, but he had no idea that he was willing to sign his death certificate.

"…" Yuuri stared at Wolfram with a blank face.

"…?" Wolfram had enough of Yuuri's silence. How could one light a fire, pour fuel on it time and again and simply sit there staring at it? The double black could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Look Yuuri" Wolfram started, he thought it was his job to make sure Yuuri did nothing that would ruin his reputation as the king.

"You know we've been through this, and I agreed, but can't you wait till… you know… everything is approved officially?" The emerald eyed blond said, trying to make his to be husband aware of his situation.

"Nope" When Yuuri answered in the same calm tone, the poor Mazoku felt like banging his head in a wall.

_**Flash back**_

_(About half an hour ago)_

"Wolf, come with me, I need to talk to you" Yuuri said as he stepped out of his office. They had been busy in a meeting since morning and now it was almost noon.

"Ummm… Okay?" The blond said, not sure what his wimp wanted to talk about that was so urgent that he couldn't wait till night.

"Wolfram" Yuuri started, the blond was surprised, Yuuri never referred to him with his full name unless the matter was very serious. Wolfram was all ears now.

"I want you to marry me tonight, we'll runaway" Yuuri finished his sentence in the same seriousness that he began it with.

_**Flash back end**_

"Well… do you agree?" Yuuri asked again. Wolfram wasn't sure were Yuuri practiced to gain this much self-control and remain calm. He sure wanted to go and thank that person/place beforehand, but now, he only cursed him. Where was his whining, naïve, wimp of a King?

"Fine Yuuri… but do you mind telling me what you are exactly up to?" Wolfram surrendered to Yuuri's wish.

"Wolf!" With that, Yuuri caught him in a big bear hug, almost choking him.

"C-c-an-t br-eat-h"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram said as Yuuri let him go just to capture him again in a prolonged kiss.

"Well, what are you waiting for, we don't have all day" Yuuri said excited.

Wolfram looked at his fiancé, _soon to be husband_, with affection. Yuuri was the most bipolar person he had ever seen (he tends to forget himself in such cases).

"Wait… How exactly do you intend to '_**elope**_' with me Yuuri?" Wolfram asked all of a sudden.

Silence. There was no movement for quite sometime which Yuuri, finally broke.

"Well obviously, **you** will tell Gwendal that you are going for a walk in the… gardens with me. Meanwhile, I'll pack a… ummm… a-a-a small bag with a clothes and other stuff and hide it in the bushes under our window, grab it on our way out and we are good to go" Yuuri said, he was really happy that he could think up a really good way. _What did I do to get these brains_, Yuuri mused.

"Wait-wait-wait, why do **I** have to be the one to tell this to big brother?" Wolfram said, breaking Yuuri from his reverie.

"Hm?"

"Oh! That's because cuteness works perfectly on Gwendal and since _you are his baby brother_, how could he not grant your little wish" Yuuri said, emphasising on the baby brother part. He knew how much Wolfram hated being called that and even now, he was shooting daggers at Yuuri for saying that.

"Fine… but just this time!" Wolfram said and with that, Wolfram went out of his room to make use of his puppy dog face. All the way smiling, Gwendal just couldn't say no to him now…


End file.
